The Biker Mice in ancient Egypt
by Nuwame
Summary: The biker mice find themselves in ancient Egypt, how will they get back? Please R&R but be nice as this is my first story so if you have anything to say be positive about it thank you.


The Biker Mice in ancient Egypt

Disclaimer- Who cares! I don't own the mice nor do I make any prophet from this. This is for your enjoyment if you so choose it to be. This story is from my over active mind any thing not associated with the biker mice, imortals, and names from the black stallion series is mine and should not be used without my pemisson. Art work is fine cause I can't draw worth beans. Forgive any and all grammer, spelling and puncuation errors as I have no beta reader. Long disclaimer I know so on with the story!

March 1, 1994.

It's been roughly seven months since the Biker Mice from Mars crashlanded in Chicago. The biker mice were on their way to the scoreboard after visiting with one of their human friends, a paralyzed war vetern by the name of Colonel Roger Jonathan Quest (Race to his friends). They met Race after Hardrock trashed Mars through their friend Blondie another human. The biker mice were unaware of the event that was about to unfold for they had a meeting with a woman from their parants' past.

As the biker mice were heading home lost in their thoughts some force or something was pulling the biker mice from Chicago into ancient Egypt around the time that the great pyrimid was being built. The biker mice were stunned to be sitting on top of a sand dune when just seconds ago they were on pavment! The mice were confused for a moment for they thought they were back on Mars but the sand was a light brown color and not the deep red of Mars.

Down below the biker mice a battle was raging wepons of bronze and a few that looked like steel or maybe iron were flashing in the afternoon light of the sun. The biker mice were trying to figure out who needed the most help, when a soldier on a big black stallion came out into the middle of the battle field and started giving out orders. Thinking those soldiers needed the most help they charged down the sand dune making their usual racket causing both armies to scatter in fear and confusion. After that the battle was over in 30 minutes or less, the captain (the soldier on the black horse) gathered their wounded and any of the opposing army that was there. They road on to Egypt, in silence as the captain and the biker mice spoke different laungages, Modo who was to the captain's right looked over pointed to himself and said "Modo", he was followed by Throttle and Vinnie. The captain pointed to himself and said "Misty". The mice looked at her in suprise, a female captain?! That was unheard of in this time! Then Misty patted her horse and said his name "Shetan", they contniued the journy home.

When they got back to Egypt the army disbanded to take care of the wounded and the prisoners and the few horses that the army had. Misty was joined by her two most trusted lieutenants, Kaleb and Methos, they were heading to the pharaoh's house to make the battle report the biker mice were behind the three of them talking to them selves. Misty asked Kaleb if he could understand them he said "Yes just barely my hearing is not as good as yours my captain, they are speaking English and not Martian. Want me to zap them?" Misty said "No I will zap them myself". Misty turned around so she could face the mice who stopped in their tracks. Misty raised her right arm and hand and formed a small glowing ball that she threw at Modo the ball hit Modo in the chest then went into Throttle's back then hit Vinnie in the chest and then dissapeared into thin air. As the mice said "Ouch" and rubbed their chests Misty says " Good it took. It's been a few thousand years since I did that thought I had lost my touch!" Throttle looked at Misty and asked her "When did you start speaking English?" Misty replied "I'm not you are speaking ancient Egyptain." Throttle was going to argue with her when Modo said "I do belive that this is some sort of spell she hit us with. How come we can understand her now when a minute ago we could not. Think about it Throttle." Misty giggled and replies "Yes Modo it is a spell a translation spell to be exact. Anything you hear is English anything I hear is ancient Egyptain." Throttle replies "Nice handy little spell but why does it have to hurt when you cast it?!" Kaleb replies "That is the nature of the spell sorry about that can't be helped I know I've tried to cut down on the ouch factor no can do." "So where are you three going to? Asked Throttle. Methos answers "To see the pharaoh to give him our report on today's battle." Modo asks if it's alright if the three of them stay outside. Misty answers sure won't take but 5 minutes or less. The three of them go into the pharaoh's room make their report the pharaoh thanks them and says "That is all you may go now." Misty, Kaleb and Methos bow to the pharaoh, and then leaves the pharaohs house and join the mice.

When the trio rejoin the biker mice Throttle asks when and were they are. Kaleb answers them by saying "2580 B.C. give or take a few years and Earth." All three mice just about fainted but recovered. Misty just giggled and says "You can take off your helmets, with the way we are no one is really going to start screaming about giant mice well maybe one person but she's afraid of mice." Vinnie asked "How did you know we were mice?" Misty giggled and replies "Furry bodies long tails need I go on?" "Ok you got us but what did you mean by the way we are?" asked Modo Methos replied "We worship animal Gods and Goddeses so for all any one knows is you three are Gods of some sort." the mice buy that answer. As they were walking towards a house two childern, about 3 or 4 years old, came running out from behind a house followed by a boy about 5 or 6 years old he was shouting "wait up you two I'm suppost to be babysitting you! Don't go running off!" Misty looks at the boy and goes "Better catch them before they get into trouble remember what happened last time?" The boy replies "Ah don't remind me. Mother was mad at me for days good thing you calmed her down." "What are friends for Nubis What are friends for if they can't get you out of trouble better get going and fast." Nubis looks at the mice and goes "Giant mice better not let Cleo see them she'll freak out you know how she hates mice! Nice to meet you though can't stay and talk. Need to catch those two goodbye!" "Cute kid who's the mother?" Asked Throttle "Her name is Patra and she's Cleo's older sister by about three years. Cleo and Patra were both slaves but I freed them I hate slavery!" came Misty's reply Modo was just about to ask who Cleo was when a scream and the sound of breaking pottery was heard, comming from behind them. Misty turns around and sees a broken water jug, Misty picks up the pieces of pottery with the help of the biker mice. Misty enters a large house followed by the biker mice and Kaleb and Methos. Misty puts the broken pottery in to a crate as do the biker mice, then Misty picks up the crate and walks over to a large hole in the ground and calls out a name "Raja I got some more pottery for you " "Good" came the reply. "Is Cleo alright? I herd her go running by, HE's not here again is HE?" "No. HE's not here I have some very intresting visitors. They are three giant mice from another time and planet. Planet I can tell you, time not too sure about." Raja chuckles and says "That will do it. I know how much she hates mice. Are these three friendly or not?" Throttle chuckles and replies "Oh we are very friendly to people who are nice to us whether we know them or not." Raja's reply was "Good." Misty went over to a small cubby hole and knocked on the door a small soft voice was heard "I'm sorry about the water jug. Are you going to punish me now for breaking it as it was one you just made yesterday?" Modo looked over at Misty who was grining and shaking her head no "No you should know by now that I will never lay a hand or whip on you. Now what set you off as if I didn't know." Cleo's reply was "Those three large mice! Are they here to hurt us Master?" "No they are nice and just out of their time period I think I know how they came to this time though. Are you going to come out and say hello or are you going to hide until they leave?" asked Misty "I'll hide until they leave the big grey one scares me alot not as much as the tan or white one though but he scares me the most." came Cleo's answer. Kaleb and Methos were trying not to laugh at the remarks Cleo said, so they left the house to burst out laughing so as not to hurt either Cleo's or the biker mice's feelings.

After Kaleb and Methos left Misty walked in to a bedroom followed by the mice and Misty sat down in a chair and waved her hand as to say have a seat boys. The biker mice sat down and Modo goes "What was that all about, why did Cleo call you master and why did she think you were going to punish her for the jug? And who is this HE?" "Long story short, I came here about 5 or 6 years ago the HE is the old captain of the army. When I arrived here the captain was whipping the hell out of Kaleb and I got mad, took the whip out of the captain's hands and challanged him to a fair fist-fight winner took controle of the army and everything that went with the title. He cheated, so I won by default, the pharaoh ordered him out of Egypt but he did not want to leave Cleo behind as Cleo was his and I hate saying this but it's true, sex slave." The mice just gasped in total shock as how one man could be so sick and twisted. Modo looked to where Cleo was hiding and says "That poor girl no wonder she's afraid. He did didn't he, punish her I mean?" Misty just nodded her head yes. "But you would never do that to anyone would you?" Asked Vinnie. "Not unless they deserved it, that's just wrong to hurt someone like that for stupid stuff. He keeps comming back but I'll be damned if he's going to get her not with me around. If he shows up someone alerts us Cleo goes in to that cubby hole and we get rid of him A.S.A.P for we like Cleo and would die for her." Throttle looks at Misty and says, "You're a good friend you know that right?" Misty giggles and nods her head yes. Modo askes "So how do you think we got here to your time?" Misty pulled off the horn that was around her waist, put it on the table, and looked at the three mice and says "This horn was given to me by a lion by the name of Aslan for saving his life. It was a long time ago but he said that if ever I was in need of my people to blow this horn and they would come to my aid. Well today's battle was not going well, so I blew the horn my people came evened the oods and the battle was won. Thanks to you three. Modo, is your father by any chance Aries Armond Addams?" Modo looks at Misty and goes "Yes but how did you know? Unless, whoa mama, unless no you can't be! You're not Misty Whittaker leader of all the winged unicorns in all of the known universe?!" "Guilty as charged! Who do you think turned your father in to a mouse in the first place?!" Came Misty's reply. "WOW now it all makes sense to me the spell, everything. WOW this is an honor to meet you and no I'm not mad, you did what you had to do. Father got his powers back when I was four, he then explaned to me who and what he was. I didn't understand at the time being only four, what was going on, it took me six years to accept him for the human he was, that was a long six years. I accept my father for who and what he is now that I know the reason behind his being a mouse. I also know about my uncle Hadji I took that pretty hard too but I accept the fact that I've got a plutarkian for an uncle. I don't blame you for the atempt on your life, you were out numbered 3-1 and you survived." Stated Modo. Misty looks at Modo and says "I'm glad you feel that way, I really hate cursing my people, but that is the price for trying to kill me. The ancient unicorns tell me what to turn those who try to kill me into. It's mostly animals but there are alot of mice, Plutarkians, Thunderians, Anterreans, just to name a few races. The last person was a man by the name of Michael Caldor, he's a vampire now. The one on one battles I can handle, gaining up on me not so easy but I manage to survive each and every attack. I got the scars to prove it!" "So how do we get back to our own time period?" asked Throttle. "Let me think for a bit on that now that I know the how I need time to figure out the how do I get you back part." came the reply.

"Well I better get back outside and over look my army, if I don't keep an eye on them, they tend to get lazy. Got to keep the men on their toes." Misty said. Throttle looked at her and said "Boy do I know how that goes. Stoker did that to us as well being Freedom Fighters and all." "Freedom Fighters what are they?" Questioned Misty. "The Mars resistance to the plutarkian invasion of Mars. Not may of us mice survived the attacks. Our city still stands but that's about all thats left." Throttle explained a bit angerly. "Sounds like you three have been through hell and back." Misty declaired. All three mice just nodded their heads yes. They walk over to where the army was practiceing their skills, Kaled and Methos were over looking the army and as the four of them walked up to see the army, Kaleb said "Sorry for leaving like that but we didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings for laughing too hard, expescialy Cleo's and you three." "That was nice of you to do that." came Modo's reply. "So how goes things here? Any problems that I need to know about?" asked Misty. "No problems that you need to be aware of." answered Kaleb. "Good keep up the good work and if anything happens that you can't handle let me know." said Misty. "Will do" came the reply.

"Now for you three. May I look into one of your minds for a bit? If I can do that I may be able to get you back to your own time. I'm sure you want to get back home A.S.A.P." asked Misty. "You can look into my mind I got nothing to hide from you and as the unoffical leader it's my duty to do so." Came Throttle's reply. "Okay this won't hurt or take to long just stand still." Misty said as she put her hand on Throttle's head between his antennas. After a few seconds Misty took her hand off Throttles head and said "Boy you three really have been through hell and back. Yeah I can get you home you need to protect Earth from the Plutarkians. You three are all this rock has for proctection from those fish faced planet robbers. You have been in this time for 2-3 hours. I'm betting Charlie girl is worried about you so call your bikes and I'll open the way to your own time period." The biker mice whistle for their bikes got on them put their helmets back on and looked at Misty and Throttle says " thanks for all your help. I wonder if we will meet again someday. I hope so I would love to get to know you better you seem like a nice young woman." Misty laughs out loud and says " Me young don't make me laugh I'm as old as this planet! I may look 17 but I'm not! When you get back to Chicago go ask Mendoza Cortez about me he'll tell you all about me and if he refuses to do so give him this as proof that you met me." Misty hands Throttle a small armband that she had on. "Mendoza gave this to me for a birthday gift during the last ice age, he'll remeber it as he made it himself. That is all the proof you need to get him talking, and tell him I said hello. Modo if you see either Aries or Hadji tell them I said hello as well." Modo and Throttle promise that they would do as she requested. Misty raises her right arm and hand and forms a yellow portal leading to Chicago 1994. The biker mice wave goodbye to Misty and as they ride through the portal Misty shouts "Thank you for all your help and I do hope we meet again someday ride free you three!" The biker mice shout "You too Misty may we meet again!" As the portal closed Misty walked back to her house and tolded Cleo that the mice were gone, Cleo came out of the cubby hole and went back to her duties, and Misty went back to her army, and told Kaleb and Methos that the mice were gone. Kaleb asked "Will we ever see them again?" "I don't know only time will tell I hope so I'd love to get to know them better." came Misty's reply.

THE END?


End file.
